User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 10
RE: wow Thanks mate. I appreciate that :) Tom Talk 22:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tip Thanks, that sounds like a good idea. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Trivia I agree with you regarding long Trivia posts, but I think instead of deleting them outright it would be better if they were integrated into the article if possible. For example, the features about health restoration and peyote plants would be better placed in the features section. SJWalker (talk) 18:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) *I completely agreee with that, i can understand how you remove them, but surely we could combine it into the description, features or other interesting parts of the article. Or another way is to murge them into other relating trivia facts, mentioning it isnt harful, espcially when you are shortening and making the page simple. (talk) 18:43, January 21, 2015 (UTC) First Time Yes, i think its the 'first time' thing you hate, i can understand this, because it gets repetitive. If there was only 1 'first time' trivia fact on a page it would be alright, but because it's such a big page, it is full of them! (talk) 18:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Sig Thanks for letting me know. (talk) 19:15, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, you know what? Sorry for everything back there. (talk) 19:46, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : For what? :) (talk) 19:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :: For losing my patience with him, even if I disagreed with him, I shouldn't be angry like I was. (talk) 19:55, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeh, me too, i shouldn't have reacted like that. (talk) 19:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Past is past. And you know what JFK said? "Those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future". 20:29, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, sorry about that, i just got annoyed how i was getting 'picked on' all the time, but i realise now. I am udnerstanding how the wiki works more and more everyday. Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, i will re-request promotion in 4 or 5 more weeks. :) (talk) 20:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) XPanetta I think you should launch the complaint at Community Central. I'll back the case. Leo68 (talk) 23:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I've sent a report to Wiki with the evidence you found, and they hope to get back to me ASAP. Good work Rain. SJWalker (talk) 14:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 setting Hey Rain. I was a bit curious after that guy said that GTA 2 is set in 1999, so looked a little bit more into this. Turn out he is not totally wrong! As you can see in the official GTA2 website here:http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/frameset.html, the clock is set to always show the CURENT day, so if you enter today, you will see January 22, 2015, with would make the game be set in three weeks from now. This means that when the game was first released, (september 30, 1999) that actually would make the game be set in 1999. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 19:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Now I'm confused, according to that page, the game is set three weeks into the future of the date displayed, but the date is always changing because is programed to always show the current day. I wonder if the person who edited the GTA 2 page in wikipedia, visited that page in 2013 and not noticed this, come to thing of this, I actually remember a couple of years ago, people saying that GTA 2 was set in 2012 too! Could we have passed so many years without noticing this? Because that site is definitly not visited that much and everything we know about GTA 2 setting, comes from word of mouth and speculation, theres barely anything oficial about that game. Do you thing we should discuss this with the staff? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 19:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply The page is updated. Messi1983 (talk) 12:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Both Steam (even though it counts as PC, of course) and Puerto Rico, which are not added from the Infoboxes from my userpage. 18:24, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed it. And thanks. 18:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Sweet! Thanks. 18:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) What's going on? you said something about licencing images or something, what do you mean by this? BigUllie If he vandalizes other wikis, better report him to VSTF, they can prevent him from creating accounts and even use any wiki. (talk) 17:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :As said on Sam's talk page I believe he is someone else. 17:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: BigUllie Ah, I hadn't seen that he was a Wiki-wide vandal, but then I saw he had a Wiki-wide block. Having seen that, I think he's just a lone vandal rather than a puppet. Hopefully this block will be a permanent one. SJWalker (talk) 17:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :It's rare that VSTF indef-block vandals. Usually it's 2 weeks/1 month the first time. 17:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Image tutorial I've been testing it out on a few users to make sure it works as intended before I was going to ask to sub it to the image policy page (i.e. Image Policy/Tutorial) and link to it in the warning templates. So far so good. smurfy (coms) 12:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re Nothing, I just tried to resolve things and to tell him not to spam staff pages. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 18:04, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 10:19, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Undo Revision Hey Why did you undid my revision on Gangs in GTA SA page. It is CORRECT. Triads and Los Santos Aztecaz attack CJ unprovoked.Hunter(Talk/ ) 16:12, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :It is not. They will attack you only if you provoke them (bump into them, aim something at them, fire a weapon, crash into their car). I have played SA for multiple years and never got attacked for no reason. 16:19, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I am unsure about Triad but Aztecaz do attack. Proof is in the picture.Hunter(Talk/ ) 16:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm. Either way this does not belong to the Trivia section. Firstly because we're not even sure Cesar is the leader of the VLA so this could make sense. This could be described in the VLA article itself (main parts, not trivia section). And about the Triads, I'm pretty sure they never attack if unprovoked. 16:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Cesar's page say he is a gang leader. But I am not sure if he is. I will add the info in VLA section.Hunter(Talk/ ) 16:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Will remove this from Cesar's page soon then. Since it is never stated in-game we cannot say. 16:33, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Voltic I removed it because the box already states that MPH goes before KPH, meaning that you don't need the MPH and KPH next to the speeds, as it says which order the speeds are in (MPH/KPH). (talk) 18:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :k 18:36, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Hey man. Be careful with the trivia you remove on pages. The facts about Cheetah and Infernus sharing the same name as the supercars, along with the fact that the Vanilla Unicorn is the only business that serves as an asset and a safehouse and also the only owned property that lacks Property Management in the game is not sky is blue trivia. They actually do belong onto the page, as it is true information. ( ) 19:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Yeh, i've noticed you're removing some intersting facts, stick to moving them into other parts of the page if they belong otherwise, i'm staying away from removing trivia. (talk) 19:42, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::The Cheetah/Infernus fact belong to the pages themselves and not the Vanilla Unicorn article. As for the other statement, it should be moved somewhere else, but I don't know where. 19:43, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I've just checked the Vanilla Unicorn page and the "As a safehouse" section mentions that Trevor earns $5,000 a week "with no other obligations", so I'm guessing that means there are no property management tasks. SJWalker (talk) 19:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) For the Cheetah and Infernus fact, that belongs on both the vehicles' pages and the Vanilla Unicorn page. We can move the Vanilla Unicorn safehouse/business fact to the Properties in GTA V, Property Management and Assets page, but the fact should also stay on the Vanilla Unicorn page as well. Also, @SJWalker, the Vanilla Unicorn does not feature Property Management tasks. ( ) 19:59, February 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :That's what I'm saying. The fact that the VI doesn't have property management tasks is mentioned when it says there are "no other obligations". SJWalker (talk) 20:01, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Tabs How do you use tabs, i want to put my 'top 5 favorite' section into tabs, each tab for each category (vehicles, characters, etc), as i am trying to save space, but add as much content as possible? If you can't explain it, i'll give you permission to edit my user profile and do it, thanks :) (talk) 20:45, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Tab1= Text1 |-| Tab2= Text2 |-| Tab3= Text3 |-| Tab4= Text4 |-| Tab5= Text5 |-| Replace the "Tab" values with the tabs titles you want and the "text" values with the text that will be included in each tabber. 20:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Brilliant, thanks! (talk) 20:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Warning uses Ahh, sorry, i thought i saw a non-user once use a warning before, i just followed the lead i guess, sorry. (talk) 12:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Unfair Image warning Can you have a word with CarlJohnsonJr, as he has give me an image warning for literally no reason, the only reason i can think is that the images i put on my sandbox glitched, so when i added them, they DID have a license, but did not appear on my sandbox, however, when i tried to put them back on, it treated them as if they were already on the page, so i couldnt select a license, so it's not my fault. A common glitch i have experienced a few times on the wiki (talk) 21:19, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :In fact I believe the warning was left for the "SurferModified.jpg" file which was badly named (no mention of GTA V in the title). I have seen your images and all of them have a license. But the warning applies to both naming and licensing. In addition, unlike what you stated, every image has to be licensed, whether it is used on an article or not. GTA Wiki:Image Policy doesn't state any exception regarding licensing, though this might be discussed with a 'crat (Jeff is a specialist when it comes to images). And honestly, while I have no problem with talking with other users regarding issues like this, I think it'll be better if you do it by yourself. You can simply post a message on his talk page clearly explaining the issue you had, and wait for his answer. Cheers. 21:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahh right, well there is a license on the SurferModified image, but the title is a little vague, but, i couldn't think of anything else i could call it (other than i should have added GTA V on the end, which, tbh, is un-needed). (talk) 21:29, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't see anything wrong with it. GTA newbies might not see the difference between IV and V. So it's better to have the game name in the title, "just to make sure". 21:33, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Signature I want to use this as my signature, what should I do? AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Whenever you need to sign, type ~~~~~ (five tildes). 21:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Nevermind :) (talk/ /blog) 21:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Talk page fixes Thanks for the fixes on my talk page :) (talk) | ( ) 16:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :No problem 16:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Fix Could you fix my user page error, i want the box at the top to only contain the: "Welcome to Monkeypolice188's Userpage! " "Talk page | Sandbox | Vehicle Template | Contributions | Following " , bits, as it is rapping around the entire page! (talk) | ( ) 17:35, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Done 17:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks once again :) (talk) | ( ) 17:43, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Right?! Some teen girls got issues man. You won't believe what I just wrote Andre about what she did yesterday. ( ) 21:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Don't worry this is a classical one. 06:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Watch Dogs Guess what? I bought Watch Dogs today, I only did the first mission on the game, I liked it, but i'm still complaining at the terrible driving in this game, I hated the driving physics, but the game is not that bad, but anyway, I have it on the PS4, if you and Smashbro need screenshots or videos, I can just upload it to YouTube... If I like the game further, i'll join your wiki. (talk/ /blog) 22:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I admit driving sucked ass in this game, but it was good to cause chaos with cops n stuff. 06:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) GTA Chinatown Wars Not trying to start a dispute or anything like that but reason why i said on some version it is rated 17+yes i do understand and i ahve seen the other country versions of it are 18+ (thats the reason why i said some verisons are rated 17+ and soem are rated 18+ i can prove this by showing you a picture of the game case) is because unlike other countries the US game rating system ranges from rated E to rated M which is 17+ also i have played the gamestop version it does not have a cheat code for a bullet proof infurnus instead its a bullet proof Patriot i can provide a link to prove it to you if you want me to. Also i have found that (i dont know if this is true in other gta games) unlike the other games none of the NPCs react to emergency vehicle sirens.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Game features are not trivial. The other facts were not trivial neither. I'll correct some of the info though. 17:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok thank you but i do find it odd how the NPCs dont react to emergency vehicle sirens.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::From what I remember they do not in all GTA games. 17:55, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::From what i know is that GTA CW is the first GTA game i have ever played where they dont react to them i never played the pre GTA III games but im now wondering if this happens in those as well.TevanoRCMP (talk) 18:44, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Characters holding guns Thanks for your opinion, I needed to hear about that. (talk/ /blog) 12:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Its episodes Hey, just came to ask, about the 'Its episodes' on vehicle pages. Just wanted your opinion, on whether 'its episodes' should be there? As it isn't like GTA Onine, where it is considered as a seperate game. Is GTA: Episodes from Liberty City considered a seperate game? (talk) | ( ) 13:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know, I think yes. But I believe the "its episodes" is unnecessary since every GTA IV vehicle (except mission-exclusives like the Police Stockade appeared in EFLC. Like mentioning that X district has appeared in Online is unnecessary since the map is the same. 13:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok thanks, i think the reason GTA Online should be mentioned in all vehicles is because some vehicles do not appear in GTA Online. (talk) | ( ) 13:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I agree since the Jet and the Police Buffalo are not mission-exclusives yet they do not appear in Online. 13:17, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Another userbox I'd love to get another userbox regarding the Dreamcast (as GTA 2 had the Dreamcast version of it), like EU for light cyan, US for orange and JP for red. 19:45, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Done. 19:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Videos How do i add videos again? When i go on my user page, edit and click insert media, then select my video, it doesn't do anything. When i go to the top right corner and select add a video, and add my URL, it also does nothing, why is this? (talk) | ( ) 18:17, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Are these videos on YouTube? 18:51, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :::doesnt matter got it now. :) (talk) | ( ) 20:46, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Far Cry Wiki Hey Rain. If I'm sure, the Far Cry Wiki only has one admin/bureaucrat, and that's NinjaFatGuy, who also is on the Watch Dogs Wiki. I was thinking maybe both of us should be admins on the Far Cry Wiki since it's pretty dead and after the release of Far Cry 4, vandals are gonna start coming in. Let me know what you think. Thanks. ( ) 18:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Well, he recently promoted Echoh98 to admin, but since she's pretty much inactive there too, it would be maybe a good idea. I have 100 edits there with much anti-vandalism work. 18:51, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. I'll ask NFG shortly. ( ) 19:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Happy Birthday Hi ! -I have been cheking your profile and i noticed than your birthday is today so i thinked it was better to wish you an Happy Birthday So happy birthday RainigPain17 !!Gmw26 (talk) 00:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC) (talk/ /blog) 01:23, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Rain. Hope you have a good one. SJWalker (talk) 01:29, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Rain.Hunter(Talk/ ) 09:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thx guys :) 16:54, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Dang I missed it? Happy late bday man! ( ) 17:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::One day late :) 17:51, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I missed it too! Happy birthday anyway :) (talk) | ( ) 18:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Kuruma Image If that image is definetly leaked then I'll warn the uploader and delete the image. Leo68 (talk) 07:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I remember seeing a picture that showed the picture of the Kuruma'' technically'' being in the Heists Trailer. The Kuruma, along with the other Heist vehicles, were on the wallboard behind the Heist Planner. Here's my evidence for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzlyxSSEUkY. I'm personally going to admit that these are legit and that the vehicles are the Heist board, but whatever. Rockstar said that they'd be releasing Heists in the weeks approaching PC and there wasn't even a Valentines DLC this month so it's very possible we'll be seeing Heists this month, if nothing else, so I wouldn't post anything regardless until the actual DLC hits soon. Mortsnarg (talk) 08:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :There was a Q&A article from R* where they named "Karin Kuruma", so no doubt it's going to be released. The matter wa sthat two duplicate files were uploaded, both with a front quarter view of the Kuruma (and the Unnamed armed helicopter). Since nothing has shown on official websites (like IGN), or Rockstar's twitter or newswire, I assume someone managed to leak the images (it was another user who stated they were leakings at first). 08:16, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I talked about this more on my talk page. I don't think that this is completely groundbreaking, but it's worth mentioning. Mortsnarg (talk) 08:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: The helicopter - the decal on the nose is what orginally gave rise to the "Barracuda" name suggestion. You can see part of it on the promo screenshot image. smurfy (coms) 08:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that last revert - having network issues, I got a cached version of the page content. Connecting through my phone now. smurfy (coms) 08:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) About the Beta Weapons These are the lists of the cut weapons: GTA III: '''Land Mine '''GTA San Andreas: *M47 Dragon *M82 *MP5K *Nail Bat *Skateboard (debatable) GTA IV: *Silenced Pistol (debatable) *Python *Sledgehammer *Hammer *Zastava M70 *Nailgun Thank you for the help. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:50, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's done. I haven't added the skateboard since it follows the Jetpack logic (i.e. it's most likely a vehicle). 15:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Template Hey Rain. How do you get a template like the one on your user page? I'd like something like that to show which wikis I edit on. Thanks! ( ) 17:30, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :I will code it assuming you tell me how do you want it to be and the Wikis you're at. 18:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The Watch Dogs Wiki, Wii Wiki, The Last of Us Wiki, Angry Birds Wiki, Far Cry Wiki, Despicable Me Wiki, Midnight Club Wiki, Wario Wiki and Driv3r Wiki. I also own a wiki but I haven't edited on it in 4 years so I don't know whether I should add it or not. And it can be similar to yours. How many pictures can you add to the template? ( ) 19:25, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::I don't think there's a defined limit. Also, you need to tell me which background color and border color you want. 19:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd say blue. And I'm not sure about the border. The border is the edge size right? ( ) 19:46, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::::The border I set on my userpage is red. PS: Light blue, normal blue or dark blue? 19:47, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Normal blue. Like my signature's blue color. ( ) 19:48, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 K, just the border color and I'm going to work on it. 19:49, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :I guess I'll take green. ( ) 20:09, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::OK. It'll take me 5-10 minutes to do it. Incoming. 20:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Done in 20 minutes (longer than expected). Like it? Excellent! But is there a way you can add a the Driv3r logo and Wii logo to their respective wiki names? If not I'll take it how it is. ( ) 20:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :On my way. 20:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) It's dun. 20:53, February 25, 2015 (UTC) How do I copy it and put it on my user page? ( ) 21:08, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *Angry Birds Wiki- Semi Active *Despicable Me Wiki- Semi Active *Far Cry Wiki- Active *Wii Wiki- Active *Driv3r Wiki- Inactive, will be making a return (add this part too) *Watch Dogs Wiki- Semi Active *Wario Wiki- Semi Active *The Last of Us Wiki- Inactive (will be making a return) *Midnight Club Wiki- Semi Active Thanks. ( ) 21:31, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Template:Smashbro8 Wikis. 21:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :One last thing. I need the active, and semi-active added to these wikis. ::Done. If you wish to make any change contact me. 21:35, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see the change :/ ( ) 21:56, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::It'll update soon - be patient. 21:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC) LOL (talk/ /blog) 20:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :I am (incompetent at .js/.css). 20:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Even if you claim that you are incompetent at .js/.css, i'm sure you are better than most people (including me, who usually needs you help when it comes to css xD) (talk/ /blog) 20:12, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Pssst. It's basic knowledge. I've seen way better than me. 20:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC)